


Not Accidental Kiss

by Marvelgirl1701



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After Cringemas, Cute, Felix is a well-meaning dick, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sweet Mark, angst jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl1701/pseuds/Marvelgirl1701
Summary: Jack's never truly kissed a man before, never ever since that one accidental time and has no want to kiss anyone of the same sex ever again. Not at all.Maybe a certain red-haired fellow can change his mind.This is based upon the Pewdiepie video “Who’s More Likely To…?” with a little septiplier twist ;)





	1. Dammit Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, remember this is all in good fun and to make sure to respect their ever so lovely girlfriends, Wiishu and Amy, as they both are wonderful girls for our wonderful boys.

“Who is more likely to kiss another man?” Felix murmurs, already shifting through his opinions of faces and without hesitation holding up Jack’s smiling face.

The room goes quiet for a moment as the other two famous youtubers decide. After a few seconds, Jack and Mark hold up Felix’s face.

“What?” Felix yells indignantly, causing the two other men to laugh. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“Even yer own family thought you were gay for a while,” Jack states, rolling his eyes and Felix interrupts Jack with another indignant yell of protest, before quietly admitting it to be true.

“Well, I mean, I’ve kissed a guy before,” Mark states nonchalantly and Jack glances over at him as Felix nods his head.

The two retell their experiences, both pertaining to some sort of dare and girl reward in the end, but Jack remains quiet, making a few snide comments about their situations but never talking of his own. If anything, he looks slightly uncomfortable, a slight tensions in his shoulders as he slumps down into the beanbag they all shared. The Swede and the American both look at the Irishman expectantly and Jack shrugs his shoulders.

“I haven’t really kissed a man before, at least not on purpose,” Jack says, glancing at his fellow youtubers. “Accidently, yes.”

“Wait, how accidently?” Mark asks, shifting his body on the giant bean bag to look across at Jack more clearly, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to imagine the scenario.

“Like turning and someone was there and lips touch.”

Felix’s eyebrows raise as his face scrunches in disbelief, glancing at the recording camera with this expression to relate to the audience. 

“That does not happen!” Felix says with a chuckle.

Jack just shrugs. His mind travels back to that accidental day in secondary school and shudders a bit. He quietly mentioned the teasing that came after the accident, eyes down cast. There’s a moment of pause before Mark breaks the silence.

“Well...” Mark purrs, eyebrows wiggling and eyes lidded seductively towards Jack, make Jack’s cheeks redden and start to feel a little uncomfortable, but unable to break his gaze.

“We’re your bros!” Felix yells, bursting the strange tension between the two beside him. “And bros don’t let bros be inexperienced with bros on bros!”

“There was way too many fuckin’ bros in that sentence,  _ bro _ …” Jack tries to joke, finally breaking eye contact and an unconvincing, crooked smile crosses his face and Mark chuckles to himself.

Felix shifts and pursues his lips.

“Well, Jacky, just forget about that. You can get the real experience right here and now and kiss this  _ very _ attractive man,” he tries to say seductively, exaggeratingly puffing out his lips while pointing at himself. “I promise I’ll make your time worth while.”

Jack gives a playful smile, pretending to contemplate the offer, but internally, he grimaced. Imagining a pair of rough lips with sandpaper skin of stubble meeting his own was not at all appealing to Jack. He still leans slightly in, lips near Felix’s ear.

“I think I’ll pass!” He yells, causing Felix to wince a little at the volume and Jack subconsciously shifts farther away from Felix to resist the coming assault.

Felix, not taking the hint, only moves in closer, batting his eyes and further pursuing his lips.

“Come on, Jack,” he nearly sings, hands touching Jack’s arm, holding him closer while Jack struggles to get farther away. “I know you want to!”

At this point, Jack’s ass is nearly falling to the floor and he just really wants to go home. The heat rises to his face and his blood pumps loudly in his ears as his fight or flight instincts are triggered by Felix’s arms clutching his own, keeping him in place. Jack doesn't know why he’s reacting like this now, as Felix and him are very touchy feely people, but just the prospect of kissing of his friend mixed with the echo of relentless teasing from that one damn accident in secondary school makes Jack feel sick. Felix is completely blind to Jack’s fears as his eyes are closed as he leans closer and Jack vaguely contemplates punching the other man half in a comedic way and half in a serious way to avoid the situation when he hears someone clearing his throat.

“Stop Felix,” Mark interjects, pulling the blond from his friend with a firm grip, Felix giving him a pout as Mark rolls his eyes.

Jack looks over to Mark gratefully, his embarrassment starting to subside. But, his smile falls when he sees the sultry smile across Mark’s face, the heat rising to Jack’s ears. 

“It’s obvious that he rather kiss me.”

Jack groans, hiding his hands in his face. 

“I rather not kiss anyone,” Jack quips through his hands.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lifts his head, eyes boring into the camera. 

“So, next question…” Jack says in hopes of dropping the conversation.

Thankful, Mark picks up on Jack’s not-so-subtle hint, chuckling and reads out the next question. The video goes onwards and the awkwardness begins to leave Jack as he become more comfortable with the strange questions, not pertaining to his sexuality. He silently hopes that the hope kissing dudes part would be editted out and almost requests Felix to before stopping himself, for he didn’t wish to feel like a bother. 

After the video is over and done with, Jack can’t help put let out a little sigh of relief, sinking down in the beanbag as his other friends stand up, stretching and chatting to one another. Though he is genuinely a happy, energetic person, he just feels so tired as of late. His lack of sleep and really fun, but draining Cringemas livestreams are starting to wear him down. That and the mention of his past  _ experiences  _ definitely put a damper on his mood. Besides, it’s so dreadfully hot in the recording studio and Jack fans out his long sleeved shirt, regretting wearing it today. 

“Hey, Jack!” Mark calls, taking the Irishman out of his thoughts.

Jack instantly puts on a bright smile, channeling his inner happiness to be with his friends to overcome his tiredness.

“We are all gonna go back to my place to hang,” Felix says, smirking at some joke Jack must have missed. “Wanna come with?”

Jack nods with a grin. Felix outstretches his hand for Jack to take, but as he pulls Jack up to his feet, Felix leans in with a smirk. Time slows to a crawl. Jack’s eyes widen as Felix puffs out his lips, Jack moving rapidly forwards without his own consent due to Felix’s strong grip. At the last second, Jack turns his head so that Felix’s lips meet his cheek. Time goes back to normal. The Swede lets out a mighty laugh, not noticing how Jack is paralyzed next to him, his hands curling into fists as a memory glazes over his eyes. A boyish voice echoes in his mind.  _ You’re disgusting... _

“Whoa man, we almost  _ accidently kissed _ ! Guess that shit does happen,” he teases Jack, his eyes twinkling in mirth and eyebrows wiggling about.

Jack’s face burns bright red, but in a mix of anger and embarrassment.  _ Fuck this!  _ Jack’s normally low temper flares as the damn heat seems to raise in the room. Without thinking, he shoves Felix, hard. The Swede stumbles backwards, startled by Jack’s fierce expression. At that moment, Felix regrets absolutely everything in his life. He feels as if he could melt by the intensity and anger in Jack’s gaze, contrasting to the cool fear that raises the hairs on his neck. He’s never seen Jack so mad. And he definitely never had his rage directed towards him. Felix’s eyes widen in fear. However, instead of letting it out on Felix, Jack lets out a few controlled puffs of air and closes his eyes, relieving Felix of his gaze. Mark merely watches the scene, perplexed.

“Please give me a moment,” Jack manages to growl out. “I need to cool off.”

He steams past them, through the doors and finds the nearest bathroom. In the meantime, Mark and Felix stand in silence for a few beats.

Felix turns to Mark.

“Okay… What. The. Fuck?! What did I do?” Felix asks, exasperated and concerned.

Mark remains silent, eyebrows furrowed in thought.  _ Felix wasn't really acting out of the ordinary… What’s wrong with Jack?  _ Before he can say anything to the Swede, Jack returns, his face slightly damp with water he had splashed on his face. He looks down guiltily.

“Sorry about that Felix… The heat’s really got tah my head,” Jack explains, still not meeting his friend’s eyes.

It was a half truth. The other half was that Felix had reminded Jack of a long forgotten foe, a boy who had been the victim of his accidental brush of his lips and a boy who relentlessly teased Jack about it throughout his schooling. But, there was no way in hell he was going to admit that. For now, he just hoped his friend forgave him for his harsh behavior.

Felix pats him on the back.

“It’s okay, bro! But…” Felix stares Jack in the eyes. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

Jack’s eyes flit away.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Felix is about to say something else when his phone buzzes loudly from his pocket. His expression is apologetic as he answers it, walking off to get some privacy.

Jack’s shoulders sag in relief before tensing once more in surprise when he feels a hand on them. Turning around, he sighs, having forgotten that Mark too was there, witnessing everything. Mark smiles at his Irish friend, but his eyes betray his concern. Jack huffs. 

“Before ye ask, ‘m fine!”Jack murmurs, his deepening accent betraying his heightening emotions.

“Okay,” Mark replies, obviously not believing Jack’s words.

However, Mark decides to let it go and instead, tries to find a way to make his friend smile once more.

“Well, I’m sure as hell not fine! I’m fucking sweating like a prostitute in a church!”

Jack raises his eyebrow at Mark’s simile, his mouth twitching to try and contain his smile.

“Well, you are quite the hoe…” He says nonchalantly, picking at his fingernails.

Mark, deciding to embrace his role, lifts a hand and tries his best to run it sexily through his long locks, biting his lip.

“Oh yeah, baby...” he murmurs in a girlish voice, raising his hand a little higher to lift up his shirt to give Jack a glimpse of his toned stomach.

Except, Jack didn’t laugh like Mark expected him to. His reaction was far more puzzling. Whatever smile he has leaves his face, his lips forming a hard line as he looks away, brushing his green hair from his flushed face.

He murmurs something under his breath, something along the lines of  _ fuck you _ .

Mark takes the words silently. Instead of acting upon them like he normally does  _ (“Oh, gladly... I’ll fuck you alright~”) _ , he lets them drift away in the air. Mark already hates this tension between them, as if he is treading eggshells around his friend. He briefly wonders if it’s his fault; after all, it had been such a long time since he’s actually hang out and spoken to Jack due to the differing time zones and Mark’s own business with all his new improv projects. Sure, he’s been having the time of his life, but he still missed his friend, his good ol’ Irish buddy. Jack was the one who always smiled, yet he now was the one who currently has a small frown on his features before hiding it with a broad, unreal beam as Felix approaches. 

_ What’s wrong with Jack? _


	2. Driving Shenanigans

_ What’s wrong with Jack? _

“Sorry ‘bout that! It was Marzia. She wanted me to tell you guys that the pizza has arrived! Let’s head back to my place before Marzia, PJ and Emma eat it all,” he says with a grin, momentarily forgetting of his friend’s strange behavior.

The youtubers follow Felix to his car and Mark and Jack sit in the back while Felix sits in the front. Felix complains about how his friends have ceased to love him, but gleefully takes charge of the music. With some Radiohead tunes playing in the background, Mark promises himself to make Jack feel better, to help him through whatever is plaguing him. First, they are stiff, awkward, as Mark scrambles to find a topic to talk of as Jack remains uncharastically quiet, trapped in his own head. Soon, however, they warm up to one another, ranting about the newest Five Nights At Freddy's and indie games that have stroked their interest. Jack laughs, smiles and Mark smiles too, the worry that gripped his heart for his friend loosening.

“Jaysus, I can’t believe 2016 is almost over!”

Mark hums in agreement.

“I’m ready man. 2016 fucking sucked!”

Jack groaned.

“Definitely, it sucked all the cock.”

“Oh, like you?” Mark purrs with a wink.

Mark’s smile freezes in place, eyes slightly widening at his mistake.  _ Wait, maybe I shouldn’t have done that! He seemed so uncomfortable when we were talking about kissing guys… Oh no, what if Jack gets mad at me cause I act so fucking- _

Jack interrupts Mark’s frantic thoughts with a hearty guffaw.

“Bitch please,” He laughs, turning slightly in his seat to jab Mark in the chest. “You’re the one sucking all the dick!”

Mark pretends to be offended, gasping and slapping a hand on his chest, happy that his friend seemed to be back to his old self.

“Actually, I think we all agreed that Felix was the gayest one here, therefore, by association, inhaling the most dong.”

Jack can hardly breathe, coughing a bit, looking at Mark and the two burst out laughing again. The two are in a giddy mood, happy to be beside one another once more and giggling like two schoolgirls. Felix glances back at his friends with an exasperated expression, like a mother of her two obnoxious children, causing them to laugh harder than before. 

“Jesus, you guys aren’t even funny,” Felix snorts.

“M-mark said dong…” Jack manages to gasp out through his guffaws.

Felix rolls his eyes.

“You guys are literal two year olds.”

“Hey, you would be laughing too if you were sitting with us!” Mark replies. “But only the cool kids sit in the back.”

“Who the fuck would drive than, dumbass?”

Jack let’s out an  _ ooooohh yeah… _ and Mark just smiles and shrugs.

“Are you guys fuckin’ high or something?”

“I’m just high on life, bro,” Jack giggles.

And Jack reasons that it’s kind of true. He’s sleep deprived, stressed, angry, sexually frustrated and just wants a good cry once he’s alone. But, right now, with Mark and him being giggly little bitches, he’s happy. Well, maybe mostly delirious, but still happy. 

The laughter subsides between the two, but they still grin at each other, their eyes bright and youthful. Mark reasons that Jack looks radiant with his blue eyes sparkling with glee and infectious, broad smile covering his face. At that moment, Mark realizes, he wants Jack to always be like this. He wishes to snapshot this moment and live in it forever. Then, realizing what he was thinking, Mark scoffs at his own cheesiness.  _ Jesus, Mark, calm down… It’s good to see Jack again, but don’t be doing anything weird _ . So, he ignores his urge tell Jack his thoughts, to give him a bear hug, to...to kiss him. Mark is definitely not thinking about that, oh no. Totally only straight thoughts that don’t involve Jack at all.

Jack, unaware of the strange, repressed thoughts rumbling in Mark’s mind, decides to ruffle his friend’s hair playfully, to show his appreciation in a way for Mark making him feel better. It also is an excuse to feel his fluffy mane. It’s not Jack’s fault that Mark’s hair is so soft. Mark tries to mimic Jack’s action, but Jack grabs his wrist and throws his hand away before Mark can. Mark raises an eyebrow. Jack’s lips curl upwards in a playful grin as he batts Mark’s hands like a cat, before grasping onto them, not allowing Mark to move them any closer to Jack. Mark raises an eyebrow, shifting his body so that he is completely facing Jack, ignoring his seatbelt as Jack mimics his actions.  _ Two can play at that game… _ Mark thinks with a grin. Without warning, he pulls Jack forwards. 

Jack lets out a squeak in surprise, face slightly reddening by Mark’s proximity. However, he’s never one to be outbested. With lightning fast reflexes, he strains against his seatbelt, capturing Mark’s wrists in a hand and pinning them above his head beside the side of the car above the window.

“Kinky,” Felix calls from the front.

“You’re just jealous that I’m getting all the action,” Mark replies, eyes fixated on the back of Felix’s seat. “I’m getting some dick tonight and it’s much more than some accidental kiss!”

Suddenly, warm hands are gone from his wrists and Mark whips his head over to see Jack receding back in his seat. His smile is still there, but the light from his eyes dims a bit at Mark’s mention of the accidental kiss, hurt slightly flashing before covered by nothingness.

_ Shit! _ Mark mentally berates himself.  _ Why did I have to mention it again?! _ Mark hurries to recover the mood, but unfortunately, as soon as it came, it disappeared. Mark could see Jack closing in on himself, not as bad as before, but he still wasn’t entirely there. A part of him was trapped in his thoughts, staring blankly out the window till they finally reach Felix’s house. Jack gives him a faint smile before quickly getting out of the car. Felix and Mark share a glance before Felix walks after Jack. Mark then sits alone, pondering about this peculiar incident.  _ What the hell happened to him…? _ Mark thinks with a frown. His eyes wandering over to his friends standing by the door with an animated Marzia, watching as Jack’s downcast eyes show a hint of sadness before being covered once more, Mark makes up his mind. 

_ Fuck it; I’m gonna help Jack and get to the bottom of this! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter! :3


	3. Breaking Point

_ Fuck it; I’m gonna help Jack and get to the bottom of this! _

With his resolve fresh in his mind, he finally leaves the car, slamming the door closed with purpose. He grins broadly as he approaches, stand slightly behind Jack, waving hello to Marzia. She beams back.

“Mark, so wonderful to finally meet you in person,” she says sweetly, her lilt of an Italian accent enduring and cute.

Mark steps around Jack to give her a quick hug. 

“Same to you, Marzia!”

“Now that the introductions have officially been made,” Felix begins with a grin. “Let's get some food!”

The occupants at the front door all let out a chorus of yeses as they go inside their house. Emma and PJ greet them from inside the dining room, already face deep in pizza. Jack, though smiling, can't help the twinge of sadness he feels.  _ No one would ever love you, let alone like you…  _ A familiar voice echoes in his mind and he bites the inside of his cheek, continuing to grab a slice of pizza like nothing was wrong.  _ Stop being so fuckin’ butt hurt, Jack!  _ He mentally berates himself.  _ People have said and done worse… _

However, no amounts of mental pep talks would make him forget the incident or heal the open scars,  ripped open once more upon remembrance. Because, something  _ is _ wrong. He feels a light hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his seat. Emma laughs.

“Goodness! You okay there Jack?” She giggles. “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet for once.”

Jack forces himself to laugh back.

“Yeah,” his voice wavers a little. He clears his throat and gives a bright smile. “Just daydreaming about this pizza. Damn, this shit is good!”

She nods her head in agreement, starting the conversation with the others once more and Jack internally sighs, glad she didn't pick up too much on his distress. Jack wasn't one to show he was upset. He just had to deal with it on his own a bit and then he would be okay. However, he’s yet to have that chance and the stupid pricks of tears yearning to be let out makes him curl his fist. He loves his friends but desperately needs some alone time.

“Hey, I need to take a piss,” Jack begins, mentally patting himself on the back for the excuse. He turns to Marzia. “Where’s the bathroom at?”

Her beautiful features downturn into a frown.

“Jack, I was just about to show you the dessert I had made. Please stay a little longer and then I can show you to the restroom,” she says sweetly, all puppy dog eyes and pouts.

Jack feels his eyes twitch before he smiles broadly, Marzia leaving her seat. She waits expectantly for Jack’s answer.  _ You’re fake. Everyone can see right through it. See who you really are _ . Jack’s smile only tightens.

“I could never say no to you, Marzia,” Jack half sighs, eyes trying to stay bright.

Marzia joyful claps her hands.

“Great! I will get it right away!”

Jack’s leg begins to jiggle and he takes a sip of his water, hand clutched tightly around the glass. His cursed mind decides that now would be a perfect time to remember one of the incidents, his head pressed on the cold floor as his nose oozed blood and snot, crying as the boy laughed.  _ Stupid fag! _ The boy’s voice echoes in his mind and Jack grits his teeth.

“Hey, Jack, you okay man?” PJ inquires, bring Jack once more out of his thoughts. “You seem tense.”

Jack forces another laugh, but even he can tell that it’s fake. 

“I’m fuckin’ fi-”

The glass breaks in his hand, sharps flying in his skin and around him. He yells out a loud curse as the glass causes his hand to begin to bleed, the red blood seeping down his wrist and onto the table cloth. The occupants around him seem to move in slow motion, a collective gasp moving around them. Jack’s eyes widen as he grasps his injured hand by the wrist, unsure what to do as sharp pain tingles up his arms. 

Despite being on the opposite end of the table, Mark reaches Jack first, putting a protective arm across his shoulder, peering over Jack to take a look at his hand. Mark presses his toned chest against Jack’s back as he reaches for the napkin set before Jack, quickly wrapping around the wound to keep it from further bleeding. Quickly, Felix is on Jack’s other side, a hand on his shoulder and when Jack turns, Felix’s eyes are wild and fearful. Emma fills Jack’s view, mouth moving frantically as she tries to get Jack’s attention, but all Jack can focus on is Mark, the feeling of his muscles tensing behind him. Jack’s heart rate picks up. The smell of blood, of Mark, of pizza, the sounds of Marzia’s surprised scream, of cute dogs barking and the sight of chaos before him is far too much for Jack. Still clutching his hand, he miraculously maneuvers out of Mark’s tight hold and runs down the nearest hallway, finding the closest bathroom and slamming the door shut and locked.

Jack’s back presses against the cool wood and he sinks the ground, letting out a long sigh. It is there, on the floor of Felix’s bathroom, that Jack can finally breathe. It is there that Jack can finally relax. It is there that Jack can  _ fucking  _ finally have a nice cry and let out all the emotions-

A knock on the door interrupts Jack and he comes  _ very _ close to snapping or worse, burst into tears. 

However, mustering the last amounts of strength he has, he yells, as calmly as one could with their hand bleeding out, “Occupied!”

There’s a pause.

“Jack, I know. I saw you run in there,” Felix’s voice replied.

If Jack had it in him, he would have laughed. But he was so  _ fucking _ done with the whole  _ fucking _ day, that all he could let out was a cough that slightly resembled a chuckle.

Another pause.

“Jack, we are worried about you.”

It’s Marzia’s voice now and Jack feels her worry hitting him in waves, but still his resolve doesn’t crack. The tears have already started pooling and there is no way in hell his friends would see him. Jack clears his throat.

“I am  _ fine _ ,” he says for what feels like the twentieth time that day. “Let me just take care of this shit, okay?”

“You just broke a bloody glass with your bare hands,” Emma replies without missing a beat. “That’s not fine.”

Jack remains silent, unable to speak without giving away the tears that have finally made their way down his cheeks. It’s refreshing, rejuvenating even. He hates it still, how weak he was becoming, no matter how good crying felt. Jack still had a sense of pride to maintain after all. But now more than ever does Jack wish to be alone to be able to cry till his heart’s content, to rid of those foul memories and for life to just go back to normal. 

“Jack, please… Just open the door,” PJ murmurs and Jack really wishes to punch the door in return.

He’s fine. Everything is fine. He just needs everyone to leave him alone! If only someone would just  _ fucking  _ understand. If only…

“Guys, I think we should give him some space. Let him come out on his own.”

Jack blinks in surprise to hear his old friend’s rumblings. It was almost as if Mark read his mind. He silently thanks him, wetly sighing in relief.

He hears them shuffle away. After remaining sitting for what seemed like an eternity, simply letting the tears fall, he moves from the back of the door. His injured hand shaking slightly, he peels away the napkins, sighing when he sees only a few minor cuts on his palm.  _ Damn thee bastard glass shards; for such little things, they sure cause a lot of blood _ . He turns on the sink with his clean hand and begins rising off the blood, wincing as the cool water touches his sensitive broken skin. Staring at his hand under the running water, he can make a one or two small shards still embedded in his skin. Jack is careful to pick them out the best he can with his short nails and afterwards, pats down the wounds, tending to them with some cream and bandages. 

Closing the toilet seat down, he falls atop it, sighing once his work is done. His back cracks as it arched downwards, his elbows hitting his knees. He holds his head with his hands, running them roughly over his face and through his hair. What the fuck was he doing. He hates this. Of course this shit happens when he has some precious time with his friends, moments and occasions that are few and far between. Though seconds before he just wished to be alone, now, Jack cannot bare the silence. He can't imagine returning to his empty home, where only his memories can haunt him. Jack grumbles to himself.

“Ya’ve don’t this before, Sean… Ye’ve lived there years in the fookin’ silence and ye can do it again.”

In contrast to his strong words, however, his voice is weak, unsure.  _ You will never be good enough. You’ll always be alone. What a loser!  _ The voice, that dreadful boy’s voice seems to get even louder and Jack claps his hands over his ears, his jaw locked and eyes clasped tightly together. The urge to cry once more is strong, but suddenly, the dreadful feeling begins to boil down and Jack’s hands fall from his face, balling into fists, ignoring the sharp pain from his injured palm.  _ Foock him! Foock that stupid arse teen that thought it funny tah make my life a livin’ hell!  _ Jack itches to break something, to smash something to relieve this burning anger within him, something he never experienced so intensely before. He  _ hated _ that boy.  _ Hated _ him for the bullying, for that damn accidental kiss, for his dumb ass voice that echoes even now in Jack’s mind.  Jack is about to smash the mirror with his bare hands to no longer look upon his own expression when there is a timid knock on the door, reminding Jack that this isn't his house and that he isn't alone. 

“Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, while writing this, I just wanted to give Jack a big ol' hug. Stupid angst! XD Don't worry, it'll get lighter and fluffier soon :3  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. A Series of Fortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff this chapter, thank god haha

“Jack.”

The voice is soft and spoken as a statement filled with worry and oozing with care. The deep tenor seems to vibrate right into Jack’s rib cage, stuttering his heart and Jack’s heated rage dissipates, leaving behind the sadness once more. Suddenly, he yearns to see the man behind the door. He’s done hiding, done with this bullshit. He just wants it all to be over, for the memories to disappear. Before he can second guess himself, Jack swiftly unlocks the door and opens it inwards, surprising Mark who stands casually, mid-knock. His hair is tousled messily, probably due to him running his fingers through it and his shirt has a few specks of blood due to the glass incident. But his eyes are what makes Jack’s throat and heart constrict, the chocolate brown overcome with worry and spark of surprise. Without a word, Jack throws his arms around Mark’s middle and crashes his body against Mark’s, burying his wet face in the crook of Mark’s neck. Without hesitation, Mark’s arms engulf Jack’s form, pulling him even closer.

Surprisingly, Jack doesn’t burst into tears, maybe because all liquid has seeped out of his puffy eyes already. He just burrows himself in Mark’s arms like the American is some warm blanket of protection against his inner demons. He is oddly set at ease from Mark’s scent of cinnamon and sweet musk of a man. After what seems like hours, Jack finally regains his courage to pull back and stare at his friend in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jack manages to croak out and he winces at how small he sounds.

And he is sorry. He hates how he’s made his friend, all his friends worry. _All because of one stupid son of a bitch..._

Mark takes no mind to his voice, and instead, his lips slightly upturn in a small, sad smile. He takes a warm hand and places it almost lovingly on Jack’s face that begins to heat up at the proximity, but he still leans into the touch.

“Oh, Jack…” Mark murmurs, mostly to himself. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

The scene before Mark honestly breaks his heart.

Mark is met with a quivering lip, red, watery blue eyes and tear-streaked face. Jack, despite his facial hair, resembles more of a child than a man, cowering and upset. A fierce feeling of protectiveness overcomes Mark and he pulls Jack into another hug, clutching Jack’s head down to his chest so that he could hear Mark’s heartbeat, steady rhythm that further sets Jack at ease. It physical pains Mark to see his good friend in such a sad state. He wishes he could carry all the burdens that weigh Jack down just to see him smile again. Mark takes a deep breath.

“Jack, you don’t have to tell me,” Mark murmurs, staring down at the head of green. “Please don’t feel obligated to. But do know that I’m here for you. I just can’t stand seeing you like this…”

Jack sniffs, then looks up at Mark, almost like a lost puppy with big eyes and Mark’s heart skips a beat.

“Where is everyone?” Jack replies softly, clearing his throat.

“I managed to convince them to go buy some shit to cheer you up so I could give you some space. I was gonna do the same, but...” Mark rubs the back of his neck, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. “I wanted to make sure that you were okay, you know?”

Jack’s heart melts a little at Mark’s words. With another loud sniff, Jack rubs a sleeve over his puffy eyes. He gives a little smile.

“I’m feeling better now,” he murmurs and Mark smiles back, eyes crinkling.

However, the scene of recent events hits him, of everyone’s varied reactions of concern after the whole glass fiesco. Hot embarrassment fills his body, coloring his face red and Jack groans, rubbing his pale hands across his face.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna face everyone when they come back though,” Jack sighs. “I just needed…” Jack gestures towards his tear-stained face with another sigh. “You know.”

Mark nods, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. The heat radiates from where Mark touches and makes Jack feel all nice and cozy. Mark stares deep into Jack’s eyes, conveying his sincerity.

“Don’t worry about it Jackieboy. We’re all human and we’ve all been there. There’s no shame or weakness in crying.”

Mark lifts his hand from Jack’s shoulder suddenly and Jack feels an odd tinge of emptiness he immediately buries down. _What the fuck, Jack? He literally just stopped touching your shoulder. Don’t be a weirdo_ . Mark claps his hands together, expression bright. Jack startles a little, jumping at the unexpected sound and raises a confused eyebrow. _That’s one hell of a mood swing._

“Anyways,” Mark sings, hooking his elbow with Jack’s. “We got the whole house to ourselves! How about I kick your ass in some video games?”

A bright smile crosses Jack’s face, making Mark’s heart sing.

“Fuck yeah!”

(The series of events that follow are something close to the likeness of a train wreck or maybe more like a chain reaction of mistakes all ending in one big -- albeit embarrassing and maybe even a tiny bit wanted -- mistake. All Jack wanted was to play some good ol’ Mario Cart with Mark. But unfortunately, life wanted to fuck him over. Again.)

Mark and Jack, like the dorks they are, with their linked arms, stride over to Felix’s living room, separating only to try and scavenge for the Wii remotes. Jack checks in Felix’s game cabinet and finds the game easily on the third shelf, but finds it barren of all controllers.

“Where the fuck does Felix keep the damn things?” Jack yells with a frown, tapping his fingers against the wood cabinet.

Mark makes some garbled noise in agreement. Jack snorts and turns around to face his friend as he closes the cabinet door. He nearly chokes on his own spit with the unexpected sight before him. All Jack can see is Mark’s ass, clad in wonderfully tight dark jeans, wiggling about, raised high as he rests on his knees. The Mark’s torso lies nearly flat to the floor, his chin resting on the scatch carpet and his arms wiggle underneath the couch. A blush warms Jack’s features before he realizes and immediately, he bites his lip, averting his eyes. _No, no, no Jack. This is your friend, your good friend. So what if he has a nice ass? Get yourself together man!_ Painfully, he reminds himself of the last slightly romantic occurance of the same-sex and the blush evaporates, leaving behind only a grim feeling. Jack covers his turmoil with a smile.

“Nice ass, Mark!” Jack yells playfully.

Mark jumps a little, hands jamming against the bottom of the couch and he lets out an uncharacteristic high-pitched squeak. Jack laughs his ass off and Mark untangles himself from under the couch, hands covered in dust. He tries to glare, but then sneezes, once, twice and by the third time, he starts to laugh too.

“At least I’m trying to find the remote, Jack!” Mark retorts back after they finally catch their breath. “I’ll find them before you do.”

That very moment, their impromptu scavenger hunt morphs into a competition. No pillow is left unturned or chucked at the opposing competitor. Soon, their objective is forgotten as Mark throws yet another pillow at the back of Jack’s head as he tries to check in the kitchen.

“Oh it is on, Fischbach!”

Jack let’s out a battle cry, scooping two fallen pillows from the floor and charging towards Mark. The momentum causes them to topple over. Mark loses his grip on his pillows and tries to rip Jack’s from right out of his hands. Jack just bashes Mark in the face instead. Frustrated by the constant assault, Mark manages to flip the two around, pinning Jack to the ground with his hips and both hands hold Jack’s wrists to the floor. Jack wiggles, trying to escape and Mark just smirks triumphantly.

And of course, it is then, that the rest of their friends decide to walk in, finding Mark on Jack, pinning him to the ground, smiling down at the other gamer, faces close together. Out of all people, of course, Felix makes a remark first, breaking the stunned silence.

“And you said I was the gayest one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe! And it only gets gayer from here XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, dear readers! :3


	5. Brighter Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for such a long wait! Life got in the way. But, thankfully, I have had a lot of ideas for this lovely fic in the meantime. Enjoy some more awkward situations with Jack and Mark, yay!

Mark can’t roll off of Jack fast enough. He rotates one too many times and knocks his head against the back of the couch. Mark groans loudly, both in pain and embarrassment. Jack just lies there, frozen on the floor, processing the turn of events. Marzia simply giggles to herself and walks into the house, clutching a few plastic bags to place on the kitchen table. Emma walks over to poke Mark, who mirrors Jack, lying still. Mark rolls face down on the floor. 

“You good man?” she says cheekily.

Jack takes a peek at Mark, finding the side of his friend’s face to be a shade of red rivaling his bright hair.

“No,” comes the muffled reply.

Emma shrugs and walks with PJ, who mainly just stares in confusion, over to the kitchen to meet with Marzia. Mark finally rolls around to face Felix, who stands, arms crossed, with a smug smile across his face.

“Whatever dirty thing you are thinking right now didn’t happen. I was just trying to show Jack who the superior pillow fighter was.”

Mark gets a pillow in the face from Jack, who, surprisingly, has good aim despite throwing at such an awkward angle.

Felix continues to grin.

“Nah, I was thinking something more along the lines of confessing your gay love for one another. You seemed pretty lost in Jack’s baby blues,” Felix winks and instantly gets a pillow to the face.

Felix sputters for a bit, getting a mouthful of dust and pet hair from the pillow Jack had thrown, again, pretty impressively from his spot on the floor. 

Jack doesn’t want to move. He figures that maybe if he continues to lie still, his body might meld with the floor and he can just disappear and forget about how his good friend was straddling him a few moments before. He definitely doesn’t want to admit that it actually didn’t feel too bad to have Mark’s rough hands pinning his wrists and lean torso and hips pressed against-- _ and we are stopping that train of thought right there _ , Jack thinks to himself, lifting hand to cover his flaming pink face.  _ Can’t I have my heterosexual life back? Is that too much to ask? _

Apparently, it is. 

Jack glances at Mark again and gets yet another lovely view of his backside, back muscles rippling as he stretches his arms upwards then walks with purpose over to Felix. Though distracted by Mark’s body for a little too long ( _ damn, even the straightest male, like myself, has to be able to appreciate that ass _ ), Jack finally stops ogling for a bit to listen to what Mark is saying to the Swede. With the way that Mark choppily gestures and the tension in his muscles, Jack figures it can’t be good. Before he can make out the whispers, however, Felix, with a crestfallen expression, walks over to Jack and offers him his hand.

Though skeptical of the action (the last time resulted in that near accidental kiss with the Swede that Jack definitely didn’t want a repeat of), Jack accepts the offer of peace and let’s Felix help him up. Felix rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and gives Jack a hesitant smile.

“Eh, sorry, bro. Mark kinda reminded me that I shouldn’t exactly be too much of an ass after you got injured.”

Jack looks down at his bandaged hand.  _ Wow, I almost forgot all about that… Mark sure did a good job at cheering me up _ . And perhaps, if this occurrence, with Felix and the gang walking in on him in a compromising position with his male friend, happened a few hours earlier, Jack would be in tears or showing Felix his fiery, stereotypical, Irish anger. But, after Jack’s cry session in the bathroom and lively interaction with Mark, Jack doesn’t feel it in him to get upset. So, he does something that surprises every other occupant in the room; he laughs. First, he tries to contain it, muffled with a hand, but after seeing Felix’s startled expression, Jack can’t help himself; he bursts out laughing, a loud, joyful sound that even Marzia from the kitchen pokes her head out to listen and stare at him.

Jack smiles and out of the corner of his eye, sees Mark melt a little, a soft smile across his own face.

“It’s okay man! You’re a dick every other day, so why stop now?”

Felix blinks, still stunned by Jack’s reaction.

“You’re not mad? You’re not gonna throw another pillow at-”

Felix nearly falls over when Jack hits the side of his face with one of his rough couch pillows.

“I wasn’t, but that was a great idea,” Jack says cheerful while Felix gives him a death glare, but his eyes twinkle with mirth. “Anyways, I’m no stereotypical Irishman, Felix. I can hold my temper. Besides, you are well aware that I could never view Mark that way. We may play gay chicken, but it’s not like we’re actually attracted to each other.”

Jack laughs again to cover the odd twist in his heart as he utters the words.  _ It’s not like I was marveling over Mark’s ass a minute ago; that's totally not gay, but instead, showing appreciation for life’s beauty. Totally.  _ He meets Mark’s eyes, who stands a little behind Felix and Jack’s smile wavers a bit when he is hit with an intense stare from Mark, who bites his lip, eyebrows furrowed before looking away, suddenly very interested in the pillows that litter the floor.

Mark feels hurt and he doesn’t know why. But, he does know that he can’t bare stare deep into Jack’s ocean depths for too long, or else his heart feels oddly heavy in his chest, as if he lost something he never had to begin with.  _ What is this feeling? _ Mark hates to admit it, but, something odd has been emerging in Mark’s relationship with Jack, something a little more than the close friendship they developed. Mark thought Jack felt it too.  _ Maybe I’m just imagining things. _

Marzia takes this time to interrupt whatever odd thoughts Mark has and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Mark, could you help me set up something in the kitchen?” she says sweetly and Mark, with a soft smile, nods his head.

Mark eyes widen considerably as he enters the kitchen, find the counter filled with a wide assortment of desserts, mainly cookies and cakes.

“What is all this?”

Emma pops a cookie in her mouth and covers her hand to speak.

“To cheer up Jack; everyone knows how he loves his sugar!”

Mark’s smile grows.

“He’ll love this,” Mark says softly.

“Jack!” PJ yells. “Come into the kitchen before we eat everything.”

Mark’s never seen Jack run quicker and laughs warmly at Jack’s mouth that lies ajar as soon as he enters the kitchen.

“Holy shit!” Jack says with glee.

Felix comes behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“These are all for you, bud. Something to cheer you up a little more.”

Jack, channeling his inner child-like happiness, forgets for a moment his troubles and confusing thoughts and wraps his arms around Felix in a tight embrace.

“Thanks man!” He says brightly, squeezing tighter. “You’re the best!”

Mark bites his lip, burrowing down the feelings of jealousy that start to rise within him. His fists clench involuntarily and Emma notices, raising an eyebrow at him. Mark, however, remains oblivious, eyes trained on the two men.  _ The hug lasted too long _ , Mark thinks to himself, literally counting the seconds of the embrace, until… He realizes exactly what he is doing. He raises a sweaty palm to massage his temples, closing his eyes and mentally berating himself.  _ You’re going too far Mark. Calm down! They are just  _ hugging _ and they are both just your  _ friends _. Pull yourself together… _

Jack moves on to Marzia, who smiles brightly as Jack pulls her into an embrace. Next, he shares a side hug with PJ and Emma, thanking them profusely. Then, he stands next to Mark and without hesitation, hugs him too, wrapping his hands around Mark’s shoulders while bending down a little, burrowing his nose into Mark’s neck. Mark involuntarily shudders and wraps his hands around Jack’s hips. 

“Thank you,” Jack murmurs, his warm breath tickling Mark’s ear. 

Mark, though he doesn’t necessarily want to, pulls away a fraction to let Jack see his raised eyebrow in confusion. The stand, eye level to one another and Jack smiles sweetly.

“I didn’t buy those cookie, you know,” Mark clears his throat and says humorously, once he is able to find his voice. “I didn’t even know they were getting them.”

“You didn’t have to,” Jack says, pulling him back for another hug. “You don’t need to give me sweets to make me happy.”

Blushing a little by Jack’s kind words, they reluctantly pull away. 

Felix can’t  _ fucking _ help himself.

“ _ Hah, gay! _ ”

Jack turns and puts a hand on his hip, jutting it out to the side. Mark, still close behind the Irishman, glances down, fingers twitching as he stares at the hips where his hands once were.  _ Hot damn, I never knew that Jack had such shapely hips… _ Mark’s eyes snap back up to the back of Jack’s head as he speaks.

“You better shut it, or I’ll hit you with another pillow, Fe!”

“It’s my house,” Felix retorts back. “I can do what I want.”

Jack stuffs a few cookies in his mouth at once.

“These are mah cookies,” Jack says through his puffed cheeks, resembling a chipmunk. “You don’t have my permission to eat them!”

Mark watches the back and forth banter with a smile, things finally seeming to go back to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to put out another chapter by next weekend at the latest. Life is still a bit busy, but I have gotten new motivation to write once more!
> 
> Also, happy birthday to fujoshifangirl2003. Here is a new chapter as promised :)


	6. Movie Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy movie date- ahem I mean day ;)

“Hey,” PJ says after enough cookies have been completely devoured. Everyone lays down on various chairs in the living room, content and full. “Let’s go see a movie or something.”

Jack rubs a few stray crumbs from off his beard, thinking. He brightens as he remembers a movie.

“ _IT_ is finally out! I love me some good ol’ horror.”

“I do not like the horror movies,” Marzia says hesitantly.

Felix slings a casual hand over his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you,” he says valiantly and Marzia’s frown morphs into a cute smile.

“Okay, if you will protect me, I will be okay,” she says, rolling her eyes, but brightens considerably as Felix gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Jack grins.  _They are so cute._ Then, the corners of his lips droop a little. _I wish I had that…_ Jack’s mind wanders to his empty house in Ireland and yearns for someone to share it with. Emma snaps him out of his thoughts, thankfully before they ruin his good mood.

“Count me in!”

“Me too,” PJ says enthusiastically.

“It’s settled then,” Mark says. “To the movies we go!”

The drive is uneventful, but still oh so lovely. Jack and Mark sit hip to hip, Mark between Jack and Felix who holds Marzia on his lap. Emma drives their crowded car with PJ in the passenger side. The ride is filled with loud, slightly off tune, singing of various disney songs and uncontrollable laughter. Jack can’t remember being this happy in weeks. The drive mixed with the excitement of seeing such a hyped movie makes Jack jittery, unable to contain his infectious energy. After purchasing largely overpriced popcorn and soft drinks to share, the Revelmode squad piles into the theatre. Since they came at such an early showing, there are one of the only few in the theatre. Following Felix’s dare, Jack runs around to middle of the ground seats, giving a few dabs at the front, inciting the laughs of his friends and a few confused looks of some onlookers before settling down in his seat.

Marzia sits on the edge, next to Felix, sharing a popcorn between them. For now, Marzia seems content, popping a few kernels in her mouth with a smile as Felix converses with her to ease her apprehension with the movie. Beside Felix is Jack who talks animatedly to Mark about the trailers he had seen about Pennywise and Emma rolls her eyes next to Mark, stealing a few popcorn from PJ’s bag. Jack quiets down as the theatre dims and the trailers begin to play. However, Jack’s attention is taken away from the giant screen as someone behind him taps his shoulder.

“Hey!” a guy with slicked back black hair and greyish, brown eyes whispers comically loud, an unrecognizable accent coating his words. “Do you do le gay?”

 _And there goes my good mood_ . The kid seems familiar and Jack’s stomach twists as he realizes exactly who the man reminds him of. _He looks exactly like fucking Doug from secondary school…_ Jack can hear his menacing laughter echoing in his head. Jack forcibly shoves the thoughts away and narrows his eyes at the kid who stares at him expectantly. _Also what the fuck was that; does this kid not know how to speak in coherent sentences._ However, Jack, one who despises confrontation and who wishes to not be rude, simply tries to turn away. Unfortunately, Jack isn’t the only one to hear to the odd statement. Mark shrivels around, placing a protective hand across Jack’s shoulder while shooting a death glare to the kid behind him, causing the dark haired boy to shrink in his seat.

“What did you say?” Mark all but growls out.

Jack’s eyes dart to Mark, surprised at the protective nature Mark seems to be displaying.

“I said do you do let's play,” the kid replies shakily.

 _Oh_.

 _Oh shit_.

Both Youtubers meet eyes and look back at the kid sheepishly. Many apologies, weird looks from Emma, a few selfies and a signed popcorn bag later, the two turn back to the screen. The trailers had just passed and the movie had begun. Jack’s toes curl in anticipation, smiling widely as he watches. Mark, however, bravely munches down on his popcorn, unwilling to admit that he was...Mark nearly jumps out of his seat at the first glitchy jumpscare, crushing the popcorn bag in a fist, causing many of the buttery kernels to fall on the floor. _So much for hiding that I’m scared_ , Mark thinks with a huff. He isn’t the only one frightened by the clown; poor Marzia lets out a small shriek when it appears, trying to find safety by burying her face in Felix’s shirt. In contrast, Jack jovially laughs when Pennywise first pops out, clapping his hands together in excitement, on the very edge of the seat. Emma remains neutral and PJ flinches a little, but plays it off.

Jack turns with a broad smile, a comment about how funny the movie is on the tip of his tongue that dies as soon as he see’s Mark’s curled posture, popcorn bag safely placed onto the floor to prevent further spillage. Mark tries his best to put on a brave face, his eyes glued to the screen, but his hands that tightly clutch the hand rests beside him, making his knuckles white, says otherwise. Jack places a soft hand on Mark’s shoulder and Jack can feel Mark jump a little. Jack winces apologetically.

“You good man?” Jack whispers, blue eyes expressing concern.

Mark clears his throat, glancing at Jack, then back at the movie.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, than smirks. “This shit isn’t even scary!”

Jack can see right through the guise of bravery Mark tries to portray, but humors him for a little longer. Instead of calling him out, Jack just smiles, nodding in agreement, attention captivated once more on the movie. Yet, he continues to watch Mark out of the corner of his eye, as the American flinches at sudden appearances of the children’s worse fears. Even the many jokes in the film don’t seem to shake Mark out of his apprehensive mood. Jack has had enough, however, when Mark emits a pathetic, high-pitched squeak when Pennywise chomps off an arm of an unsuspecting child.

“Chill out dude,” Emma whispers to Mark in some semblance of comfort.

Mark doesn’t reply; instead he gnaws on his lip nervously. Without taking his eyes off the film, Jack pries Mark’s fingers from the stratchy arm rest and weaves his fingers through his. Mark stares at him in surprise. In response, Jack gives his hand a comforting squeeze with a small grin. A happy smile blooms across Mark’s face. It, unfortunately, is wiped off, transforming into a grimace at the next scene of a room filled with various statues of clowns, too close to Mark’s irrational fear of mannequins to his liking. Mark clutches Jack’s hand like a damn lifeline.

Jack shifts in his seat, fully turning to face Mark.

“It’s okay, Jack,” Mark says before Jack can speak. Mark looks down at their linked hands, at the green in Jack’s hair and at their shoes, looking anywhere but the movie screen or Jack’s eyes. “I know how excited you are to see this movie. Don’t let me distract you, man; I’m okay!”

Mark finally looks up at him with a crooked smile. Jack places his free hand on their linked hands. Blue meets brown.

“Want ta hear a funny story?” Jack replies, ignoring Mark’s protests to watch the movie, Jack’s accent seemingly getting thicker as he tries his best to whisper. “Remember the Halloween special I did this year? With the dark version of myself called Antisepticeye?”

Mark nods.

“Well, I learned pretty quickly that doin’ that glitchy stuff in front of the camera is the most awkward thing I’ve ever done.”

Mark raises an eyebrow.

“Really? It’s that bad?”

“Oh man, I was almost too embarrassed ta send it ta Robin!” Jack laughs softly. “Ya have to do this shit-” Jack starts spazzing out, head jerking around with a massive scowl and crossed eyes in an extremely comical fashion.

Mark bursts out laughing, quickly slapping his free hand over his mouth to not disturb the other occupants of the theatre.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Mark says through his giggles.

Jack snorts.

“I know right! Now imagine tha’ stupid clown as the real man that he is, havin’ ta do all that glitchy shit as a professional actor in front of _kids_ that are probably tryin’ their hardest not ta laugh their asses off!”

The two laugh, missing the next jumpscare of the movie completely.

“That’s why I find this movie funny instead of scary; I know tha pain that poor clown had to go through.”

Even after Jack turns away to become invested once more in the movie, the smile never leaves Mark’s face the rest of the film and neither friend removes their hand from each others. Yet, both seem to ignore the warm, bubbly feeling that begins to emerge between them, as well as the sneaky photos of their held hands Emma takes as she pretends to check the time. From that moment onwards, something between the two friends seems to have changed into something a little more than pure friendship.

_So, of course, Mark manages to find a way to screw it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was planning to post this Friday, buuuut I couldn't help myself haha so, sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger! Don't worry; by next week, you'll find out exactly what Mark does ;) I've got about two or three more chapters planned out before the conclusion :o maybe I'll make it to ten chapter to be even, we'll see! :3 
> 
> Also, I know that this fic is set in 2016, where IT wasn't out yet, but I recently saw it and knew of Jack's love of the movie so I had to include it haha. Don't worry; for those who haven't seen it, there are no big spoilers in what I wrote :)
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading!


	7. A Whole Lot of Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet guess who's back, back again! Sorry for the long delay :3

The movie left Mark not with nightmarish imagery of a demented clown, but instead, a fond memory with Jack that he will never forget. Then, his cheeks bloom a shade of pink as the credits roll when Mark realizes he is still clutching Jack’s hand in his own. Mark finally releases his sweaty palm and Jack looks down in surprise, before his own cheeks burn red in realization.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Jack murmurs, running a hand through his unruly green hair, standing up with everyone else as they ready themselves to leave the theatre.

“Don’t be; you can hold my hand anytime.”  
Felix peers over Jack’s shoulder, an eyebrow raised and an evil grin forming and Mark stumbles, making some incoherent noises in protest. Staying two hours in a dark setting often causes Mark to become a little drowsy and a whole lot stupid.

“Errr, uh, no, I meant for, like, support not...” Mark huffs, trailing off. He winces, massaging his temples. “Let’s just pretend I didn’t say anything.”

Jack chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Glancing down, Jack playfully shakes his head, bending down to pick up Mark’s overturned popcorn bag Mark had knocked over from the first jump scare.

“I gotcha buddy,” he says.

_Yeah_ … Mark thinks to himself as he bends down to help clean up his mess. _Buddy, pal, friend. Nothing else…_ His smile becomes a little strained. _God, what is wrong with me?_ Mark studies intently Jack’s profile as the Irishman turns towards the giant movie screen as the credits roll past, squinting as he tries to read the writing from above the seats. His pale skins appears milky in the glow of the theatre and Mark watches Jack’s slightly muscular, hairy arms pause as his attention is taken else where, his hands that Mark had held moments before hanging limp. Jack’s green hair sticks up in odd places where he ran his fingers through it and his pink lips upturns in a smile as his sparkling blue eyes wander back to Mark, who, at this point, has completely stopped putting away the popcorn to carefully observe his friend.

“You like what you see?” Jack jokes lightly, his long eyelashes fluttering downwards as he looks back down to pick up more kernels.

_Beautiful_.

Jack’s head jerks back upwards, confusion apparent in his features. His eyes seem a little guarded, but his face and even ears color his pale skin pink.

_FUCK!_

Mark’s mind goes overtime trying to think of a solution as he realized he uttered his thoughts _out loud_.

Felix comes to the rescue. Well, not exactly… More accurately: Felix finds a way to make the situation less worse by saying...

“Mark, you are so gay.”

“I AM NOT!” Mark yells a bit too loudly, startling the last few people leaving the theatre. “I don’t even know what I’m saying. Fuck…”

Jack looks down, oddly feeling a little disappointed. _Mark’s just messing with you._

_DOUBLE FUCK!_

Mark takes one look at Jack’s downturn expression and tries rapidly to fix it.

“Not saying that you are ugly or anything! You’re pretty cute, man. I MEAN THAT IN A TOTALLY STRAIGHT WAY FELIX!” Mark booms before Felix can say something else.

Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Mark escapes the embarrassing situation. He leaves the from the other side of Felix, Marzia and Jack, quickly passing a snickering Emma and confused PJ. After leaving the theatre red-faced, Mark makes a beeline right to the bathroom.

He goes into the handicap stall, locks the door and slaps a hand over his forehead. He swallows his curses in an effort to not disturb the rest of the occupants in the restroom. _That hurt dammit!_ Mark winces, feeling a red welt form on his forehead. _At least the pain will help me regain my senses._ Mark clutches the sides of the worn sink and stares at his reddened face and glistening eyes.

_Okay Fischbach, you gotta stop the stupid before you fuck up the happy mood Jack is in._ Jack’s reddened eyes and pitifully sad expression flashes before Mark’s eyes as he reminisces of their interaction outside Felix’s restroom only a few hours before. Mark sighs. _Stop the gay shit and be there for him_. Resolve fresh in his mind, Mark exits the bathroom with a small smile on his face. Sure, a few of the random occupants in the restroom gave him some odd looks, but Mark could care less. Jack smiles at him when he approaches, but before Mark could reach him, the redhead is interrupted by PJ.

“Hey mate, we were all thinking about going to the bar. Wanna come with us?”

Mark thinks for a moment about the pros and cons of the trip. _Well, I can’t drink first off, but I wouldn’t mind getting some blackmail of some drunk Felix. Besides, we did only take one car…_ Mark shrugs.

“Sure, I’m down.”

_What could go wrong?_

The drive over isn’t horrible, but doesn’t exactly go as Mark wishes it did. Instead of sitting next to Jack, Felix crams next to him, Marzia managing to squeeze in the back as well next to Jack, Felix’s car miraculously fitting four people in the back. Emma snaps a photo of Mark’s grimace, smirking.

“Sorry you couldn’t sit next to your boyfriend, Mark,” Emma quips from the passenger seat.

Mark’s heart stops and Jack is silent.

“FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I’M NOT GAY!”

The car is quiet for a moment.

“So, you’re not gay for-”

“Felix, I swear to god, I will jump out of this fucking car if you mention anything about my _sexuality_ again!”

Jack’s eyes follow the passing scenery, dark objects that look so different at night and the blinding headlights of the cars beside theirs. He doesn’t quite know how to feel. Though grateful his own embarrassing incident with glass and breaking down in the bathroom is behind him and the group, the incessant teasing of Mark about _him_ makes his stomach flip. Whether this is a good or bad thing, however, is something Jack still needs to determine. A faded echo of a malicious laugh echoes in his mind and Jack’s face hardens. _Teasing is just teasing,_ he thinks resolutely. _There is nothing there. So what if Mark has a nice ass and is oh so sweet to me and has the best laugh…_ Jack breathes sharply out of his nose, eyes narrowing. _Focus Jack! He’s_ just _a friend. Don’t make the same mistake again and ruin your friendship with Mark…_

Marzia moves awkwardly in her cramped seat and after a few moments, manages to place a caring hand on Jack’s shoulder, disturbed by Jack’s intense furrowed eyebrows and worrying scowl.

“Are you okay?” she whispers kindly.

Jack smiles thinly and lets out a sigh.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks Marzia.”

Her lips rise in a half-smile, her features conveying her worry that she dares not express again in fear of negatively affecting her friend.

_I just gotta let these weird feelings pass and everything will go back to normal._

When they leave the car, Jack just catches a mischievous glint in Felix’s eyes as he takes Marcia by the arm like a gentleman. Jack thinks he sees Felix wink at him as the Swede kisses his beloved girlfriend. Stomach twisting nervously at Felix’s weirdness, Jack reasons that he may ease his tension with a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this chapter was a little weird. It was originally going to be two different chapters but they were two short so I decided to put them together and cut around a bit :) 
> 
> sorry again for the delay, but with everyone's lovely comments, you have inspired me to continue! 
> 
> Next chapter shall come out over the weekend maybe if I edit it in time :3
> 
> If you are from America, have a lovely thanksgiving :) if not, still have a lovely day!


	8. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a whole lot more interesting once alcohol is involved...

The Revelmode squad enters the bar and Mark is immediately underwhelmed. Knowing Felix, Mark expected some crazy ass place with obnoxious music and colorful lights. However, the bar was quite the opposite. While there is a dance floor where a few dudes are getting it down, the bar seemed a lot grungier than Mark thought Felix would enjoy. It kind of seems more like something Jack would like. Mark glances over to his Irish friend.

Jack smiles.  _ Just like home _ . 

Their group disperses. Emma runs to the restroom and PJ notices a friend and goes to greet them. Felix and Marzia are recognized and go to take a few pictures with some older fans. And Mark sits beside Jack. Jack orders himself a rum and coke and Mark a normal coke from a burly bartender. Jack looks around, appreciating the dim lights and wooden bar, table and seats. Jack is so engrossed with his surroundings that he startles when a stranger sits beside him, despite the large availability of empty seats at the bar. Trying best to ignore the man that reeks of bad booze, Jack turns to his American friend. Mark stares deep into his cup and Jack laughs softly.

“I dunno if life’s meaning is gonna reveal itself in tha’ cup of yours, but maybe if ya keep looking…” Jack teases.

Mark looks up and grins. He motions to Jack’s already empty glass that the bartender fills once more.

“Staying true to your Irish roots, huh Jack? You finished that thing in seconds!”

Jack scoffs, sipping his drink. He enjoys the burn down his throat.

“Please, I’m a horrible Irishman!” he says, slightly raising his glass, a bit of the contents dribbling onto the sticky counter. “I can hardly handle my alcohol and not even the biggest fan of Guinness.”

Mark gasps indignantly.

“That’s preposterous!”

Jack rolls his eyes, about to say something else, when a large, almost overflowing mug of beer is placed in front of him. Jack raises an eyebrow at the bartender. The man shrugs.

“Your friend next to you bought it,” he says, his large mustache moving comically with his words, before leaving to tend the other customer.

Jack raises his eyebrow higher at Jack and Mark shrugs, confused.

“I didn’t get you anything…”

Someone taps his shoulder and Jack turns to find the same stranger, smirking underneath his dark beard.

“I overheard your accent so I thought you would like a beer, beautiful.”

The man winks at him and Jack internally recoils.  _ Am I...getting hit on? _

“Oh, uh, thanks man, but I’m good. I was jus’ tellin’ my friend that as a horrible Irishman, I don’t really drink tha’ much,” Jack smiles, trying to be nice. Jack tries to turn back but the man reaches out and places a firm palm on his shoulder.

Unpleasant memories flash back behind Jack’s eyes. 

“Come on, baby! Just one drink and maybe you and I can come back to my place…” the man squeezes his shoulder and bears his pearly whites, like a predator to his prey.

But Jack was no  _ fucking prey _ .

Jack grits his teeth, trying to keep a growing temper in check.  _ Keep your cool… Don’t let him see that he’s bothering you. Be fucking nice Jack!  _ The same mentality, however, doesn’t seem to apply to Jack’s good friend.

Mark leaves his stool, standing directly behind Jack in the barstool. Jack can feel the heat radiating behind him and the stranger finally lifts his hand from Jack’s shoulder, enabling the green-haired man to turn towards his friend. Mark’s heavy glare immediately softens and Mark… Jack’s mind ceases to function has Mark places a soft kiss on his temple. 

“Hey hun, is this man bothering you?” Mark says in the most passive aggressive way imaginable, giving the stranger a sickly sweet grin as he puts an arm around Jack’s shoulder.

The stranger blinks a little in surprise.

“This twink is already taken?”

“Excuse me?” Mark says murderously. “Did you just call  _ my boyfriend  _ a twink?”

All this shit is far too much for Jack.

“Hold the fuck up!” Jack barks, the alcohol acting as liquid courage burning through his veins, shrugging off Mark’s arm. 

First, Jack meets eyes with the pervy stranger, his gaze icy.

“I am not interested, so fuck off,” Jack says firmly and the stranger shrugs, taking his alcoholic beverage and hobbling away to his next victim.

Then, Jack turns to his friend who looks after the stranger with a hard expression. Jack stand up off the stool, reaching his full height to stare Mark directly in the eyes. The Irishman’s face blooms red, Jack’s already risen temper burns towards his red-headed friend. The quick effects of intoxication cause words to tumble out of Jack’s mouth before he can stop them.

“You, sir, need to fuckin’ calm youself,” Jack scolds.

Mark visibly flinches, not expecting this reaction from his irish friend at all.

“I...I’m sorry. I just trying to help,” Mark murmurs, eyes downcast. He looks much like a child caught in a bad deed. “I wasn’t thinking…”

Jack’s expression softens and his anger dissipates. He closes his eyes for a moment and runs a rough hand across his face.

“I know that, Mark and I appreciate it. It’s just that…” Jack huffs for a moment. 

“Listen, I can handle my own battles, okay? I’m not some helpless child or some fuckin’ twink,” Jack murmurs to himself bitterly and Mark’s eyes flash. “Besides, it’s not like I get hit on by a guy…” 

Jack trials off when it hits him.

The burly bear of a man as a bartender, the shitty, male flirt, the two men getting it down on the dance floor,  _ the fucking rainbow flag  _ in the corner of the bar.  _ FELIX FUCKING TOOK US TO A GAY BAR! _

Jack clenches his fists.

_ That motherfucker was trying to fucking make me feel more uncomfortable after I told him about the accidental kiss, after all that gay shit he thinks he sees… _ Jack breathes harshly out his nose and poor Mark his left confused again as Jack grumbles angrily under his breath.

Jack’s eyes scan the bar, trying to find his friend so he can kick his ass and then finds something else entirely. Something Jack would have never expected. Something that causes Jack to visibly freeze, heart pounding loudly in his ears and his short fingernails dig into the skin of his palm as his tightly clenches his fists.

Green eyes stare back at him, a feral-like smile creeping across the man’s face.

_ It’s him _ .

The man approaches, some smaller, pale boy trailing behind him. Jack tenses and Mark is left in the dark. Somewhere, Felix is wondering if bringing his friends with slight homosexual tendencies to a gay bar was a bad idea. 

_ The stupid ass boy who made my secondary school a living hell, the one who gave me an accidental kiss and made me regret it every day afterwards. _

The fucker winks before he opens his mouth to speak.

_ It’s Conor.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP sorry for updating a little later than expected. Life is crazy, but I hope that I perhaps bring a little joy and I guess ANGST lol amongst the chaos. Sorry to end on a cliff hanger haha but you will soon find out all about Conor in the next chapter... ;) thanks for reading!


	9. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally faces Conor and shit goes down

“ _Sean,”_ Conor purrs, green eyes skimming over Jack’s body as if he is nothing more than a piece of meat and him, the predator. “Long time no see, _buddy_.”

Jack feels cold pricks of fear dance along his neck. _He’s still the same jerk that I remember from all those years ago._ A bully seems like far too of a tame and neutral word to describe the boy who has grown into a man before him. _The fuckin’ devil seems far more fitting_. But Jack can’t show his weakness. Never again. He sets his normally kind, blue eyes in an icy glare, making the green irishman almost unrecognizable. The tips of his pointed ears burn red, not in embarrassment, but growing anger mixed with 10 year old fear Jack struggles to contain.

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Jack growls in response, mouth curling in something that best resembles a snarl.

Shit. Jack didn’t know he had that in him.

Mark does a fucking double take from beside him, confused as hell towards Jack’s harsh reaction to the stranger.

Conor blinks a little, probably not expecting the scrawny, little teen he used to torture to actually show some resistance for once. Then, the moment of hesitation ceases, his smirk returning behind a dark beard Jack _wished_ he could grow and the facial hair is instantly despised.

“That’s no way to greet an old friend,” Conor chuckles smoothly, shaking his head a little.

Jack’s posture grows stiff as he nearly screams in his own mind. _FRIENDS??_ Though Conor is about a head taller ( _that bastard_ ), Jack squares his shoulders and stands up tall.

“Yeah, well, good thing we were never friends,” Jack retorts venomously without thinking, his filter completely gone at this point.

Mark’s presence becomes more prominent behind Jack, warm heat radiating onto Jack’s back. The red-head, crosses his arms, jaw set. If Jack of all people has been having such a negative reaction to this fuck boy, Mark finds himself instantly disliking the slick, smirking man before them.

“Who are you?” Mark rumbles deeply.

Conor lets the whites of his teeth show, as if baring his fangs, though really, Jack reasons, it must be his feeble attempt at a smile. He sticks a hand out.

“The name’s Conor.”

Much to Jack’s pleasant surprise, Mark doesn’t take the hand. Instead, Mark simply shifts his weight from one foot to another, his gaze hard. Jack _definitely_ doesn’t swoon.

Slick as always, like a slimy salesperson, Conor moves his extended hand to run through his thick, dark hair. An awkward, tense silence pursues, but Conor just can’t take the hint, still standing too close for comfort (Jack rather there be an ocean and a couple countries separating him and Conor) and grinning, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He flicks his hand up and the bartender slides a beer over the counter. He leans over Jack, eyes twinkling in some kind of twisted mirth, trying to get a rise over him. Jack can _fucking_ smell him and it takes everything in him not to shove him off. Conor smells of cheap, potent cologne and Jack barely controls his sensitive gag reflex, keeping the bile at his throat.

Mark grabs Conor’s shoulder suddenly, a warning and building storm within his eyes. Conor shrugs, as if he did nothing wrong. He takes a long sip of his drink, adam’s apple bobbing, before settling his slithering eyes upon Jack once more.

_Why am I even putting up with this?_ Jack thinks to himself. _No more running._ Jack is about to open his mouth, probably to say something he will regret, when Felix comes toppling over, Marzia close behind. Felix strings a loose arm around his shoulders and smiles brightly at the stranger before them. Jack is almost thankful for Felix’s intervention, breaking the terse silence between them. Felix smells sweet, like he’s been taking shots and Jack resists the urge to roll his eyes. Felix cheerfully holds a hand out and Conor shakes it.

“Hey bro!” the Swede says a little too loudly. “You know our Jack?”

And Jack loses his thankfulness, dread swelling in his chest as he watches as Conor’s feral grin widens.

“I don’t know Jack,” he says flippantly, eyes flashing to meet Jack’s. “He’s always been Sean to me.”

Felix feels Jack’s tense shoulders and though his friendly smile never falters, he gives Jack’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Felix knows. He knows that Conor is no friend of Jack at all.

“I knew him in secondary school,” Conor continues, swirling his beer around. “Such a small, scrawny thing, a couple years below me. He followed me around like a lost puppy. But, yeah, I was friends with your _Jack_.”

“Bullshit,” Jack interrupts.

“Excuse me?”

Conor narrows his eyes, conveying his displeasure. _You dare defy me_ , his eyes read, but Jack has had enough of this deception, this stupid skirting around things, trying to make things a lot less severe than they actually were.

Jack shrugs off Felix’s hand and moves in closer to the man he used to fear and now learns to _despise_. A stupid boy who had been haunting his thoughts, trying to sink Jack down into feelings of self-doubt and lack of self-confidence. It’s time Jack finally faced him.

“Oh, _I’m sorry_ ,” Jack says, sarcasm dripping off his words as malice sharpens his blue eyes. “I must have missed the whole _best buddies_ thing when you were calling me _faggot_ every other day.”  
The bar falls silent and for once in his life, the stupid ass smirk falls from Conor’s face. All eyes are on him and Conor’s face begins to burn. Hearing the commotion, Emma and PJ wander up beside Jack, frowning at the stranger in front of them.

“Please, Sean, that was just a joke,” he says, trying to laugh it off, but it lands on deaf ears.

Jack lets out a cruel chuckle. He doesn’t even recognize himself or his thoughts at this point. He wants Conor to _feel_ what he felt every single day of the wretched time _he_ was there torturing him, to _feel_ the humiliation, the _pain_ , to finally _pay_.

“Yeah, it sure was _funny_ when you wrote fag all over my locker. Oh and that time when you dumped all my stuff out in the courtyard was _fucking hilarious_ . And I just _laughed my ass off_ when you and your cooney friends decided to use me as your personal punching bag. I just _loved_ to be made fun of, to be called gay, emo trash and all sorts of shit _just because you accidentally kissed me_!”

Jack takes a moment to take a ragged breath. Jack knows how the realization will soon strike Mark and Felix, connecting the events earlier that day with the scumbag before them.

Mark clenches his fists, rage building within him as he realized how much hurt this one person has done to someone he loved. Felix too felt both horrible for poking Jack in a sore spot and also felt an urge to punch Conor in the face, like a fucking boss.

Conor just stares, shocked. Who was this man, who replaced the boy he had so much fun pestering? Jack steps forwards, confidence and a little alcohol making him brave.

“But in the end, I’ll be the one laughing. You know why?” Jack’s voice is harsh, gravelly, _scary_ . (“He’s definitely channeling some Anti shit right now,” Felix murmurs. “If that fucker keeps it up, Jack won’t be the only one showing off an alter-ego,” Mark growls. Felix shuts up.) Jack harshly pokes Conor in the chest. “Cause it turns out the most _homophobic_ motherfucker I’ve ever known turned out to be the _gayest little shit_ I’ve ever seen.”

Conor actually _flinches_ at Jack’s words. (“Holy shit,” Felix murmurs to Marzia. “Remind me to _never_ piss off Jack.”) One chick in the back of the bar yells “ooooooh, burn!” Jack’s merciless eyes turn to the silent pale boy behind Conor who had been hiding behind him the entire time.

“You’re his boyfriend, aren’t ya? Poor fucker… I would leave before he decides to hurt you like he has done with countless others.”

Jack feels powerful, drunkenly feeding upon the adrenaline in his veins, feasting upon Conor’s humiliated and almost scared expression.

Then, suddenly, Jack grows cold as he realizes.

_This is exactly how Conor must have felt, to put me down all these years._

This isn’t right.

This isn’t Jack.

_This isn’t me_.

He builds people up, not tear them down, no matter how fucked up they may be. The power leaves behind only the bitter taste of shame. Jack stares at Conor, a new resolve building.

“You were horrible to me. That’s the facts, Conor,” Jack says, his voice hard.

“But…” Jack lets out a deep breath, the tension beginning to leave his shoulders. “I’ve had my fill of being horrible back to you.”

Conor stares at him in surprise, as does Jack’s friends, all of whom, even sweet Marzia, most definitely wishes to give Conor a taste of his own medicine.

“Believe it or not, I’ve changed,” Jack continues. “I’ve grown into a better person.”

For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Jack smiles.

“I have found my foundation, with wonderful people to support me-” Jack thinks of his positive and supportive community. “-have met friends that I hope to keep for lifetimes-” Jack meets the eyes of Felix, Marzia, Emma, PJ and finally... “-I’ve found my home,” Mark’s eyes soften. Jack shifts his gaze back to Conor and the man is surprised to find how soft Jack’s baby blues are.

“Your words no longer hold any power,” Jack’s words are strong, as if saying them out loud gave him strength.

“ _You_ no longer have any power over me.”

Jack has never felt lighter, as if a burden has been lifted from his shoulders.

“There is nothing left to be said. I wish I could say that I am strong enough to forgive you, but I can’t. But I will, one day. So, do the best for everyone and leave. You are no longer welcome here.”

Conor is silent.

He finally turns away and for once, listens to Jack, abandoning the chase and finally freeing Jack from his torment. Conor doesn’t say sorry, but Jack never really expected him to. Jack is suddenly wrapped into the arms of his friends, a wondrous group hug of comfort.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Felix murmurs and Jack lets out a shaky laugh, overcome with intense emotions as his friends hold on to him.

“It’s okay, how could you have known,” Jack murmurs in response, forgiving his annoying, but ever so wonderful Swedish friend.

The group breaks apart and the bar suddenly erupts in series of claps and whistles. One guy yells, “You showed him!” And Jack just smiles, feeling light as the burdens of the past seem to fade away. Mark, now standing closest to Jack, kisses the side of his head, and Jack blushes. The gesture seems to communicate Mark’s undying affection and protective nature of the irishman. Nothing more needs to be said and Jack feels as if he is on top of the world. So, of course, Conor has to ruin it.

Always having to get the last word, right before he exits the bar, Conor turns, resolve heavy in his eyes.

“Have a nice life, faggot.”

Literally everyone in the bar tenses. Mark moves to punch the fucker in the face, when Jack’s arm shoots out and grips his bicep, stopping him. Jack shakes his head and purposefully meets the gaze of the rest of his friends to make sure they didn’t do anything either. This was between Jack and Conor. Jack approaches him, seeing him as he truly is: a sadistic, sad, scared little boy trying so fucking hard to hold onto any semblance of power.

“Conor,” Jack says simply, staring straight into those serpentine green eyes with no fear. “Fuck you.”

Conor tenses, as if about to pounce. Quick as a flash, with all his might, Jack curls his fist and punches the fucker in the side of the jaw, _like a fucking boss_ . Conor goes down like a sad sack of potatoes, knocked out and Jack basks in the glory of the bar cheers and of his friends shocked, yet proud expressions. _Payback’s a bitch_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who's not dead! XD Sorry I literally haven't updated this in forever. I decided that I was going to make sure I finished at least one series on here dammit! Just one more grand finale chapter! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, found this bad boy half written and tucked away in my drive. It's not my best work (a bit too angst and out of character) but I thought "fuck it!" and decided to post it haha expect a few more chapters in the near future (they are already written and ready to post after I edit a bit) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is welcomed :)


End file.
